Never Mine
by Farii
Summary: He still regrets not telling her that he loved her, but it was too late now... He had lost all his chances... because she was getting married, and to his all-time-rival no less... One sided love. R&R. Oneshot!


  **FreedomFairy ****** ****

**Title:** Never Mine

**Summary:** He still regrets not telling her that he loved her, but it was too late now... He had lost** all** his chances... because _she was getting married, and to his all-time-rival no less... _One sided love. R&R. Oneshot!

**Story Posted:** 9/11/2008

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of it characters, for if I did, I wouldn't be writing the fanfiction, rather working on the second season of the anime…

**Rating:** 'T' for swearing, but it can be considered as 'K+' if you're already familiar with 'vulgar' words.

**A/N:** Okay, so, this is my first fanfiction EVER, so please be nice! I've read ALOT of La Corda D'Oro fanfictions before, but this is my first attempt at writing one, so your reviews will really encourage me! I hope you all forgive me for the OOCness of Len's character! I'm a fan of Len_x_Kahoko pairing, but I prefer Ryoutaro_x_Kahoko, and since there are more fans of Len and Kahoko, I thought I'd write something which would satisfy me AND you. So, anyways, please R&R!

* * *

__

**Never Mine**

It can't be true! No way! There is no way _my Kahoko _is marrying that…… that…… piano playing asshole! **NO! **It just isn't fair! How could she do that to me? Well….. I can't really blame her, now can I? I was the one who didn't have enough courage to confess my true feelings to her back then. I was the one who was always cold to her. Always trying to push her out of my way, _just like the first time we met_. _She was with him then aswell._ Infact she was _always_ with him. And he was also always nice to her, always supporting her... but I was the one who helped her when her strings broke. I was the one who brought that smile back to her face. _The smile I fell in love with. _But he was the one who told her he loved her. He was the one who helped her when her accompanist abandoned her. _He was the one she chose._

And now that I think back to it, my heart shatters into millions of tiny fragments. I could have been the one she chose. _I could have been the one in the alter with her. _But I'm not. I'm not the one she's wearing the beautiful white dress for. I'm not the one she's smiling for. _I'm not the one she's spending the rest of her life with. _

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here for the holy matrimony of Tsuchiura Ryoutaro and Hino Kahoko," I heard the priest say, though it makes me wonder, _wouldn't Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko have sounded so much better? Wouldn't Tsukimori Kahoko have sounded so much better?_

After they said their vows, as I, Hihara-senpai, and surprisingly, Yunoki-senpai watched them with bitter smiles. _Their hearts must have been broken aswell._

_The kiss... _it is time for the kiss now. Ugh! Why didn't I (or Hihara-senpai or Yunoki-senpai) object when the priest asked if anyone objected to this marriage? Oh, yeah! It's because Kahoko was smiling, and even though I knew she was smiling for him, I was mesmerized. It was a smile I had once seen on her face, when I helped her fix her strings_. _Maybe she had feelings for me then, but that was then and this is now. Now, when she is _kissing_ the person I hated most. I had stopped hating him at the last concour stage, when I thought she liked _me, and not him._ I guess I was wrong. So here is my punishment for not confessing to her first: _watching them kiss._ She seems to be in pure ecstasy, and as I look at Tsuchiura, he has the same expression. _I hate him._

* * *

Everyone is dancing now, and _they_'re dancing hand-in-hand and gazing lovingly into each others' eyes. At least, that is what I am assuming they are doing, since I am too drunk to tell, _too heart-broken to watch. _

"Oh! Hello Tsukimori-kun," she came up to me and greeted, why? Oh, why must she torture me so?

"Hino. Congratulations," I said, successfully hiding the pain I felt at seeing her so up close. She looked like a fallen angel. All dressed in white, adorning that charming smile.

"Oww! Tsukimori-kun! Just a 'congratulations' isn't enough! You have to dance with me now, and I will not take 'no' for an answer!" she chided.

So, here I am. Dancing with _my rivals' wife, my love_. Ironic, huh?

"Hey, Tsukimori-kun," she said, and I faced down since she was a little shorter than me, _though not as short she is to Tsuchiura._

"Hn?" I replied.

"You smell of alcohol. Have you been drinking? You know, it isn't good for you Tsukimori-kun! You really should try to control it, it really isn't very good for your health!" she scolded like a mother. I guess she found out that I started drinking after I found out that the pianist and she were dating, except she doesn't know that she's the one at fault. You see, Tsuchiura and I had a concert few months back, he saw me drinking then and apparently, he told Kahoko.

"I know," I simply answered. But then it struck me, why wasn't she dancing with Tsuchiura?

"Hino, why aren't you with Tsuchiura?" I asked when curiosity got the better of me.

"Why? Don't you want me here?" she asked with a playful pout. Oh! How she was wrong! All I wanted right now was to have her in my arms like this forever.

"Well, we're dancing with our friends and family right now," she said and pointed towards Tsuchiura who was currently dancing with Kahoko's sister, at least I think it is her sister, since she had the same beautiful cherry-colored hair.

"Oh," I said.

* * *

Kahoko's dancing with Shimizu right now. How I miss the warmth of her body against mine! God! I'm jealous of him! He's my kouhai for Kami's sake!

"Hey!" a voice greeted me from the back. It was Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai. Hihara-senpai was the one who greeted me, though not in his usual energetic voice which I'm sure had encouraged Kahoko more than once. She would be really disappointed if she heard him like that. And Yunoki-senpai was just standing beside him with a sad smile on his face, though a true one since it's obvious that he's happy for the newly weds, so was Hihara-senpai I guess. Am I the only one who truly despises Tsuchiura for stealing my Kahoko? Apparently so.

"Hey Tsukimori! You okay?" Hihara-senpai asked when I didn't answer.

"Yeah," I said, leaving my trail of thoughts behind.

"So, how've you been handling this," Yunoki-senpai asked, but I kept quiet. How did he know? Did anyone else know aswell? I guess Hihara-senpai knew since he was with him waiting for me to answer.

After two minutes or so, I gave up. They weren't answering, so I better say something, but not necessarily the truth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The wedding of Hino-chan and Tsuchiura-kun," Yunoki-senpai retorted with much ease.

"Hn," I answered.

"Yunoki! Leave him alone. He's suffering just as much as we are," Hihara-senpai defended.

"True, but he could at least accept it like a man!" Yunoki-senpai said once again. This guy was seriously testing my patience!

"Yunoki-senpai. Hihara-senpai. How did you know?" I asked when I decided they weren't about to leave soon, and anyway, I am a bit curious.

To the question Yunoki-senpai laughed, and Hihara-senpai looked at me with a smile. "Everyone knows! That is, everyone except Kaho-chan," Hihara-senpai answered.

How easily he called her 'Kaho-chan'. I always call her 'Kahoko' in my mind, but whenever we're talking with me all that comes out is 'Hino'. Great now I'm jealous of him aswell, and he wasn't with her! I guess I just tend to be that way when it concerns _Kahoko_.

"Oh... Well... it's better if she doesn't know. It'd just make her feel guilty. I wouldn't want that," I said truthfully.

"But, don't you sometimes wish that it was you there with her? I sure do!" Hihara-senpai said. He has no clue, does he?

"Well, well, look who's heading our way!" Yunoki-senpai said looking behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the groom himself! Congratulations!" Yunoki-senpai said giving that damned Tsuchiura a high-five.

"Yeah! Thanks! Hey Hihara-senpai. Tsukimori," Tsuchiura said happily, with a big grin. A grin I would have bore if it were I who married Kahoko. As much as I hate to admit it, Tsuchiura is one lucky guy, but all the same, _I loathe him._

"Hey Tsuchiura! Congrats!" Hihara-senpai said.

Tsuchiura smiled at him and looked at me expectantly. What? He didn't expect _me _to congratulate him did he? Well, even if he did I am not going to say anything. I am going to continue drinking (even if Kahoko asked me not to and I promised her I wouldn't).

"Hey, Tsukimori! You know it isn't really nice to just sit there like that when a newly wed is standing right in front of you!" Tsuchiura said. As if I didn't know that already!

"Whatever!" I replied gruffly.

"Okay, anyway, where are you two going for your honeymoon Tsuchiura?" Yunoki-senpai said.

"We haven't really decided yet, but Kahoko wants to go to England, so we'll probably go there," Tsuchiura said. So he calls her 'Kahoko' now? I guess it makes sense. But hey, honeymoon?! If he even puts a finger on her, I'm gonna kill him!

"Oh! So you've already started planning, huh?" Hihara-senpai asked.

"No real planning, just a few things Kahoko thought important," Tsuchiura replied with a blush.

"She is a girl after all!" Yunoki–senpai said, and at this, the three started laughing. I don't see how this is funny though. Was there any doubt that she was female? I think not!

"So anyway, when do you three plan on settling?" the 'already settled' man asked.

"Well, my grandmother is getting me married to Saki-san. She is the daughter of Koji Shou, a highly respected business-man in China," Yunoki-senpai said.

"Do you love her?" Tsuchiura asked, now with a serious expression. Did he know? Well, Hihara-senpai did say that _everyone_ knew. So, if he knew, how come he never asked us if it's alright to take Kahoko from us like he did? I guess I wouldn't have either.

"There is only one woman I love, and I am afraid, I am not whom she loves. Saki-san is a fairly nice girl and I think I can get used to her, she isn't like Ayano-chan, she is much more sensible," Yunoki-senpai explained and now turned to Hihara-senpai, "What about you Hihara? Got anyone in mind?"

"Hmm? Well, I did, but she's already someone else's. I guess I'll just have to find another girl then, hopefully, one just like _her_," Hihara-senpai said with a sad smile.

Tsuchiura just nodded and then looked at me. "Hey Tsukimori, you've been quiet, come on tell us," that damned bastard asked me.

I finally decided to say something. "I don't plan on getting married. All of my focus is on my violin. There is no one who interests me," I said coldly.

"Oh really now?" Tsuchiura said in a mocking tone. "Then why have you been staring at _my wife _all the time? Now, don't say 'because she's the bride' 'cuz I just might fall to the ground laughing. Admit it Tsukimori, you are in love with Kahoko." So he did know, and now he's shoving it in my face.

Hihara-senpai gasped and Yunoki-senpai smirked while I said, "It's none of _your_ business," with the coldest voice I could muster up.

"So you do admit it. You do like Kahoko? Well, Tsukimori," he paused, "…..I'm sorry." Wait... why did he just apologize?

"I know it might sound weird coming from me, but you were always my toughest competitor for Kahoko's feelings, but I just won this time, just like you won the concours. There were times even I thought Kahoko liked you," he said this with a sad smile. "But, as it turns out, Kahoko and I went to the same university. Tokyo University, while you were in Spain. We got to know each other better there while my feelings for her got deeper. After I confessed to her, I asked her who she liked. She said it was you," he said and that stopped my heartbeat. Kahoko liked me? Then why was she marrying Tsuchiura?

"I was heartbroken," he continued. "But, as time passed, we spent more time with each other and slowly she fell for me, I guess. It was when we were graduating from university that she told me that she felt the same for me. I was overjoyed, but that was when I realized, if you confessed to her first, it just might have been you marrying her today, so don't worry, she did love you, you just weren't there to know it," he said. Wow! Kahoko loved me! Even if just for a short while, she did, and that was all I needed to know to make myself feel better.

"Remember when I told you that Kahoko and I were engaged? After the concert, six months ago?" he stopped and I nodded. "I knew you loved her even then, and I am sorry if I have hurt you," he finished and started heading away.

But I could not let him go, not without telling him what I wanted to say_, "If you hurt her, even once, I __**will**__ make sure you suffer... I will never forgive you..."_

"_Don't worry, if I ever upset her, I won't forgive myself either," _he cried over his shoulder in a low voice.

The answer brought a smile to my face, and I knew that Tsuchiura would keep his word.

* * *

I, Tsukimori Len, am 39 and still single, and do not plan on marrying anyone (for the rest of my life). I am a world known violinist, and am the partner and best friend of Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. We became friends after his marriage with Kahoko, and he has remained true to his word. There are imperfect times when they fight, but that is what all couples do sometimes. I call her by her first name now since she insisted that such old friends shouldn't be so formal with each other.

It has been 13 years since Ryoutaro got married to Hino Kahoko, no, Tsuchiura Kahoko, my first love, _my_ _only love_. They have a very talented, 11 year old son named Tsuchiura Ren. They named him after me. He plays the violin and piano, both. They also have a 7 year old daughter named Tsuchiura Kimoko. She has just started playing the trumpet under Kazuki-senpai's guidance.

They are a very happy family, but not just the four of them, they have all included me in their family, and I will be forever grateful to them for that.

Ren and Kimiko love me a lot, sometimes, I feel like as if I am their own father, but I am not, but I am their housemate, yes, I live with them since Ryoutaro and I are both very involved in work (with a studio inside our house (something Kahoko regrets asking the architects for!)). Both Tsuchiura and I compose our own songs. We also play them together with Kazuki-senpai, Keiichi and sometimes Kahoko.

Ren is a wonderful violin player, aswell as a pianist. His determination reminds me of Kahoko, though his skills are far superior for an 11 year old, like Ryoutaro's (and mine) was. Ren learns the violin from Kahoko, who is now a music teacher at Seiso, saying that sharing her love for music with the children is all she wants to do. Ren also seeks me for advice, which I happily grant him. He is very passionate the piano aswell. Ryoutaro's mother teaches him the piano since Ryoutaro is a little busy for that, he also learns to play it at Seiso as he is in the Music Department.

Kazuki-senpai is married and has a 7 year son. He got married 3 years after Kahoko did to Kahoko's best friend Mio. They have son, Hihara Natsuke, who plays the trumpet aswell.

Natsuke is Kimiko's classmate and best friend. They get along really well. Kimiko can't really play the trumpet very well, but she enjoys her music and tries her hardest to improve, something her role model, her mother, taught her. Natsuke, on the other hand is a definite prodigy. His skill are flawless and his playing enjoyable to hear. They both study at Seiso Elementry School and learn to play the trumpet there.

Yunoki-senpai moved to England after Kahoko and Ryoutaro's wedding without saying a word. He came back for Kazuki-senpai's wedding, but left afterwards. Apparently he has been marred for 13 years aswell. He got married to Koji-san a month after Kahoko's wedding. He has 12 year old twins, both female, Akane and Ayano. He lived to his grandmother's wishes and has taken over his family flower business, though he made his daughters pursue music. Akane-san and Ayano-san both play the piano as Yunoki-senpai one wanted to, _he is living his dream through his children_.

Keiichi got married to Shouko-san nine years back. They have a daughter, Kari, who is 5. She, even though very young, has an exceptional skill as a viola player and studies at Seiso Elementry School along with the other kids.

Today everyone is happy, and so am I. I have made a family of friends and I couldn't be happier because of that.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so how was it? I think it was pretty good for a first attempt, but kinda cheesy wasn't it?! I know I have repeated instroments but I couldn't really think of any classical instoments! And I know that 'Ren' is Len's Japanese version but I couldn't think of a better name either! And about the title, I didn't really know what to give so I just kinda gave that! Anyway, please feel free to point out my mistakes so that I could work on them, and I am open to all opinions. I also accept flames, just as long you review, it's fine with me! The end part turned out to be longer than I planned, but I have sequel in mind, so that was necessary. I might not post the sequel, but I will try my hardest to! And could you tell me the meaning to some Japanese words? All the ones you can think of! Just PM me, please?! Well anyway, please review! Thanks for reading!

  **FreedomFairy** ********


End file.
